This invention relates to a sliding saddle disk brake, which can be used as a parking or emergency brake, and which is mounted on a vehicle by a bracket arrangement.
In a brake of this type, the brake saddle may be mounted on the brake bracket arrangement via bolt guides which can move parallel to the axis of the disk brake. The saddle typically includes a cross member connecting respective saddle legs which hold the brake disk between them. An actuator device, preferably a spring-loaded system is supported in one brake saddle leg, and respective brake shoes are associated with the actuator and with the brake saddle leg opposite the actuator. The two brake saddle legs have projections on opposite sides of the brake saddle cross member, and the brake bracket arrangement has cross members parallel to the plane of the brake disk. The projections are disposed opposite one another in pairs and the cross members are arranged between them. The projections and cross members are connected by respective bolts on opposite sides of the disk axis, the bolts extending through aligned bores in the projections and cross members. The brake shoes may be supported at their opposite ends against the respective bolts.
A sliding saddle disk brake is disclosed in German Patent Document DE 28 45 275 A1 which is of this type and in which the brake bracket arrangement is a single-piece bracket member. The two bolts are arranged without radial play or clearance in the respective bores of the cross members of the bracket member and fixed axially with a safety rod. The bores in the projections of the sliding saddle legs are, on the other hand, formed as guide bores which hold the corresponding bolts so as to be capable of movement with radial clearance. In this brake, during manufacture of the receiving and guiding bores, very close manufacturing tolerances are required for the brake function, and the bracket member can only be delivered to the customer completely assembled with the brake saddle. Separate manufacture and installation of these parts by different manufacturers is impossible.